


Home is Where Steve is

by Unclesteeb



Series: The Adventures of Househusband!Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap!Sam, Domestic Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Househusband!Steve, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unclesteeb/pseuds/Unclesteeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few things that Steve Rogers thought he'd be doing in his life, none of them were being a stay-at-home-dad while his husband, Sam Wilson: Captain America saved the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and let me welcome you to Househusband!Steve! These are all drabbles from my Tumblr. Find more househusband!Steve  here .

Proposing marriage to someone he wasn’t even officially dating wasn’t something Steve Rogers ever thought he’d do, but here they were.

Sam blinks hard a few times and says, “ _What_?”

“I asked you to marry me.”

Sam stares harder. “Steve, we’re not even dating.”

“We’ve been sleeping together for two years, Sam.” Steve tries. He’s feeling a bit desperate.

“Yeah but Steve,” Sam sighs. “Sweetheart, baby…” Sam pauses to try and gather his thoughts.

“But I love you.” Tears prickled at the corners of Steve’s eyes.

Sam shakes his head and pulls Steve up from his place on the ground by his hand. He grabs Steve’s shoulders and turns Steve to face him. Then he gently cups Steve’s face in his warm, strong hands. He says, “Steve. I’ve seen you make a lot of impulse decisions, but I didn’t think a marriage proposal would be one of them.”

Steve openes his mouth to speak, to tell Sam, _I’m sorry. That was dumb. I’m just feeling weird because all the other Avengers are gone and so is Bucky and we’re hiding in plain sight in California. Why don’t we just keep fucking without talking about it some more?_ But he doesn’t. Instead he does something he hasn’t done since he saw Bucky fall from the train. He breaks down.

It starts off slow, just a tiny trickle of tears and Steve’s sure he can just turn it off and keep up the facade that _everything’s okay and so am I_ but then it’s not and he’s gasping and sobbing in Sam’s arms and he can’t breathe. He knows he can logically because he _is_ but he just _can’t breathe_. He can’t see, he can’t hear and seventy years in ice didn’t kill him but Steve’s pretty damn sure that this will.

After a few minutes he remembers Sam is holding him still and Lord, that makes him feel guilty, so he starts to apologize, “I’m s-sorry.” he manages. “I’m sorry. You can let me go. I’m f-f-fine.”

Sam laughs, actually laughs and says, “No you’re not. Plus, you’ve had to deal with me waking up screaming about dreams of Riley and Rhodey and The Raft for months now.You’re okay. This is what you and I do Steve. I’m not leaving your side. You wouldn’t leave mine.”

Sam talking helps Steve come back to himself a little. He tells Sam, “I do love you.”

Sam smiles sweetly at him and strokes his hair, “I know you do. I love you too, Steve. You know that. But why am I going to marry you, hell, why am I going to date you if you won’t even tell me what’s wrong?”

Steve gathers himself. He takes a deep breath and unlocks all the nasty shit he’s kept bottled up since Fury told him that he’s been asleep. He starts off with the most recent thing he’s been pushing down. “Sam,” he says, small, “I’m _tired_.”

“I know.” Sam keeps his arms around Steve, grounding him.

“I’m tired. I never thought I would, but…after seeing you and Wanda and Clint and Scott…God Sam after hearing what they did to you in there, I don’t want to fight any more. I just want to rest sometimes. I just wanna be.”

“I don’t know if you can tell,” Sam motions across their tiny apartment, “but we’re resting now. We could be, but you’re too worried about Tony and Bucky and the rest of the Avengers. You don’t even have the shield anymore, Steve. You can just be. Right here, right now.”

Steve looks up at Sam, hopeful. “Can I be with you? I mean, even if I’m not Cap anymore… that doesn’t change anything, right?”

Sam says, “That’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said. I’m just crazy about this guy named Steve who doesn’t seem to know if he wants to be my friend, my fuck buddy or my husband.”

Steve gives him a smile, Sam shoves him a little with his shoulder. Steve says, “Your boyfriend? Can we start with that?”

Sam leans in and gives Steve a sweet kiss; it lingers since this is something they haven’t done in way too long. “We can start with that.” Sam says, “We can be boyfriends. You can calm me down and help me get back to sleep every night. I’ll keep you from trying to save the world for a while. We can rest together. How does that sound?”

Steve smiles, “Pretty good.”

A year later, when Tony hands Steve the shield and asks for help, when Bucky’s back to as close to normal health as he will ever be, when the entire universe is literally going to shit, Steve does pick up his shield again. He puts on the stars and stripes and fights alongside his boyfriend, his best friend and the rest of the avengers. It doesn’t feel bad, but it doesn’t feel good either. It used to feel good. There used to be nothing in the world that Steve would rather do than fight for what is right. Now he just wants to go snuggle in bed with Sam. That makes Steve’s decision that much easier. He knows what he needs to do.

“I want to retire.” he tells Sam six months after he picked up the shield again. Things had been rough. Being Captain America was like a weight that Steve had to drag around behind him. It’s been hard on him. He and Sam had been struggling because of it. But a little struggle didn’t mean that Steve loved Sam any less, it just meant that it was finally time for Steve to make a permanent change.

Sam didn’t smile, but his eyes started to sparkle with hope. “Yeah?” he asks cautiously.

Steve smiles enough for the both of them. “Yeah. I want to retire. The world will go on without Captain America, but we won’t and we matter way too much for me for me to let anything happen to us.”

Sam presses his lips together into a thin line, but the corners of his mouth lifted into something that really, desperately wants to become a smile. “Yeah?”

“I need to be happy so that I can be the best husband I can be.” Steve pulls Sam into his lap on their bed.

Sam stops holding himself back. Steve sees tears brim at his eyes and with a few blinks spill their way on to Sam’s cheeks. Steve kisses them off, “I want you to marry me.” he says.

Sam starts laughing, probably flashing back to their conversation so long ago. “Oh yeah?” He leans in and kisses Steve’s mouth gently before pulling back slightly. “What are you gonna do all day?” he asks against Steve’s lips.

Steve grins, “Oh you know, be a good housewife. Cook and clean for my big strong husband while he’s out providing for us.”

Sam scrunches his nose up and kisses Steve again, “I’m going to love that after a long day of being the Falcon.”

“No.” Steve corrects. He pulls back from Sam even further so that Sam can see his entire face. “You’re going to be Captain America.”

Sam doesn’t answer for a while, just narrows his eyes at his brand new fiancee. He opens and closes his mouth to try and speak a few times, but nothing really comes out. Steve figures he might as well tell Sam everything at once. He gives a little shrug and offers Sam what he hopes is a bright, encouraging smile. “You know what else you’re gonna love? Being a Daddy. I think we should have a baby too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with baby Sarah.

“Okay, Thor. There’s three bottles in the fridge already made. Don’t microwave them. Put them in the bottle warmer. It will click off when it’s done.”

At what hour will the princess need a bottle Steven?” Thor asks.

“She won’t. She’ll sleep the whole time we’re gone but I just need you to listen to me okay?”

Thor looks over Steve’s shoulder and something and visibly holds down a chuckle.

Steve lets out an annoyed breath but continues. “All her diapers are in the changing table. There’s wipes-”

Thor stands up and pads over to his friend. “The wipes are also in the changing table. But as you said, Sarah will be asleep the entire time. Go, enjoy your night with your husband. I will call you if need be.”

“Thor I wasn’t done! If she wakes up she-”

Steve’s interrupted by Thor picking him up bridal style, walking him to the front door, opening it and depositing Steve outside of it before slamming it shut in his face.

Steve gapes, so shocked he can’t even move for a moment before Sam walks out their front door smiling sweetly. “Ready to go baby?” he asks Steve.

“I-I wasn’t done.” Steve manages.

Sam interlaces their fingers and starts to pull Steve away from their house. “They’ll both be fine. Plus, Thor could fly her to us in like a second flat.”

Steve perks up a little at that. “I guess you’re right.” Then he kind of remembers himself and hisses, “Wow Sam I just realized how much of an asshole I was being. I’m sorry.”

Sam smiles sweetly over at him and leans to give him a kiss on the cheek as they walk, “It’s okay, baby. I know you’re worried about leaving our girl.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten out of the house without her.” Then he looks over to his husband sparkling eyes. He slips his hand into Sam’s back pocket. “God you’re sexy.”

Sam laughs, “Let a man eat his dinner! You can ravish me after we send Thor home. Then I’ll even let you sleep in tomorrow.”

Steve grins, “You’re the best, sexiest husband a man could ever ask for, Captain America.”

They make it through about ¾ of dinner, the conversation flowing evenly between the Avengers and Sarah, before Steve starts to look shifty.

Sam sighs after Steve’s checked his phone for the 30,000th time in a minute. “What is it?”

Steve screws his face up, “I miss her.”

Sam wants to sigh and roll his eyes, but he misses his daughter too so instead he says, “Wanna skip out on dessert?”

Steve smiles, “Yes!” Then his gaze turns mischievous, “Plus I can eat you for dessert instead.”

Sam groans, “Steve that was awful.”

Steve’s cackling, “I know! Come on, let’s get to our girl.”

They pay the bill and walk home quickly. Thor’s in practically the same spot as he was when they left. He cocks his head as he tears his eyes away from the television. “That was rather swift.”

Steve and Sam both kinda shuffle their feet. “We missed her.” Steve says with a shrug. “Thank you Thor.”

“It’s been a pleasure, friends.” Thor says, gathering his things. When he turns around however, Steve and Sam have already crept off to their daughter’s bedroom.  
She’s still asleep, just as they both knew she would be.

“God just look at her.” Steve whispers. Sarah’s all curled up in her crib. Her hair sticking up from where she was laying on it. Her sweet little mouth parted.

“She’s so beautiful. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over it.” Sam responds.

“I don’t think I ever want to.”

“Come on, before we wake her up, Sweetheart.” Sam says, pulling on Steve’s shirt so he follows Sam out of the room.

When they get to the hallway Steve gives him a little shove against the wall. He kisses up and down Sam’s neck. Sam chuckles, “You just don’t know what you want do you?”

“I do,” Steve says indignantly. “I saw my daughter and now I want to eat my dessert.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “That’s still awful.”

Steve shrugs, bites down on Sam’s ear. “You’re not going to be complaining when you’re sitting on my face, are you?”

Sam makes a big show about considering it, like maybe he’ll decline Steve’s offer. Then he bursts into a grin and pulls Steve’s hips flush against his by his belt loops. “Most likely I won’t be.”

*****  
Steve and Sarah are lying on the floor of their living room. He’s put a soft quilt on the floor so that her knees don’t get bruised up. She’s nine months old now and spends most of her day trying to crawl and eating.

Steve looks at her with her round brown eyes, her two puffs of hair on the top of her head, her full little lips and cute button nose. She gives up on crawling and flops down onto her belly with a laugh. Then she barrel rolls over to him, only stopping when her head knocks into his elbow.

She starts fussing and Steve swoops her up and places her on his chest. She makes a content little noise and pops her finger in her mouth.

“Somebody’s sleepy,” he remarks.

He watches Sarah suck on her thumb and lets his mind drift back to what life was like before they had her. It had taken Sam and Steve (with the help of Pepper Potts) almost a year to find a child to adopt. There was so much paperwork, interviews and evaluations that the two of them had to do.  
Sarah’s biological parents are two kids in high school. When they had walked into the room to meet Steve and Sam, Sarah’s mother had stopped dead in her tracks and looked between the two men. Her eyes flashed confusion then recognition and before Steve knew it she had flung herself, round belly and all, into Steve’s arms. She had mumbled into his chest, “Thank god. Thank god that our baby will be with two people that can keep her safe.”

Steve’s a little teary-eyed just thinking about it now. He knuckles at his eyes and looks down at his beautiful daughter, who’s now passed out on his chest, looking so much like her birth mother.

Steve wraps both arms around Sarah and closes his eyes. A long morning or crawling practice isn’t just tiring for Sarah.

***  
Sam looked out their kitchen window. Being in Brooklyn didn’t lend itself to a large backyard, but Steve was trying to make the best of it. He had planted a little garden right before Sarah was born. It was now flourishing, filled with vegetables and flowers. Sam took a sip of his coffee. Sarah babbled happily from her high chair while she ate her Cheerios. Steve was currently outside fussing over his beloved plants. It was hot outside already even this early in the morning. About ten minutes ago Steve had gotten fed up with wiping sweat from his brow and ripped off his shirt instead.

Which is why Sam’s been watching him from the window ever since.

Sam watched as Steve pulled out the weeds that had found a way to disturb his beautiful flowers (how dare they). His muscles rippled and tensed every time he moved. Even though he didn’t use his muscles too much anymore, Steve hadn’t lost them one bit. Sam licked his lips.

“Sarah let’s go outside and see what Papa’s doing.”

Sam got Sarah out of her high chair and the two of them went outback to join Steve.

By the time they got out there, they saw a pretty funny sight. Steve was shaking his hips to a song that was pumping through his phone.

“Baby, are you listening to Steely Dan?” Sam asked, amused.

Steve turned around and blushed practically to his navel. “Yeah I am.” he said sheepishly.

Sam could see it as he returned to his plants, his shoulders squared and his back muscles tensed a little and then he was singing, doing his very best to harmonize with Michael Mcdonald while continuing to shake his little hips. 

“Peg, it will come back to you.”

Sarah started to hop in Sam’s arms, dancing along with her Papa. Sam started laughing. His husband was a true dork, outside singing and dancing with his plants.

“You know,” Steve said as the song ended, “I read that singing to plants was good for them, so unless you’d like to have no tomato on your sandwiches I’d stop making fun of me if I were you.”

Sam laughed, “Or what?”

Steve turned to face him again and furrowed his brow then went down to his phone to change the song. As the first sounds of it hit Sam’s ears, Steve was already sauntering to him using his trowel as a microphone.

“Listen, baby. Ain’t no mountain high, ain’t no valley low, ain’t no river wide enough baby.” Steve did his best Marvin Gaye impression (which was not good at all) and Sam regretted ever playing ‘Troubleman’ at his bedside. Actually, he regretted meeting Steve Rogers at all.

Steve made his way over to Sam and placed a hand on his chest, putting on a hilarious show by the time Tammi Terrell started to sing, “If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter how far.”

Sam controlled his giggles enough to sing back, “Don’t worry baby.”

Steve beamed, “Just call my name, I’ll be there in a hurry, you don’t have to worry.”

Sarah squealed and started dancing again so Sam joined him again, “Ain’t no mountain high enough, ain’t no valley low enough, ain’t no river wide enough,” Sam stole Steve’s shovel-microphone, “to keep me from getting to you baby.”

Steve stole his shovel-microphone back and swayed his way back to his vegetables, still singing. At least he wasn’t singing ‘Sexual Healing’ this time. The vegetables didn’t need to see that.

***  
“Come to papa. Come on!” Steve says encouragingly. He has his phone videotaping and is holding his other arm out to catch Sarah. She’s been standing up without support since just after her first birthday. Steve and Sam figure she’ll be walking any day now.

Sam’s out at some Avengers press conference (the type of thing that Steve never seems to miss). He should be home soon, but there’s no way that Steve will let him miss his daughter’s first steps, even if he just watches them on video.

Sarah makes a face at him and plops herself down on the floor. Steve pouts a little. He can’t wait for Sarah to walk so that they can get out and do more.

“Papa?” Sarah babbles.

“What baby?” Steve answers. He gets up from where he’s crouched on the floor and pads into the kitchen to start dinner. Sarah crawls after him, babbling his name the whole way.

“Hi Papa!”

“Hi Sarah!” Steve starts laughing. This is her version of a joke. She thinks she’s hilarious. Steve agrees.

Steve gets out some chicken and pops it into the microwave to defrost. Sarah pulls on his pant leg.

“Daddy?” She asks with her little brow all furrowed.

“He’ll be home soon! We miss him don’t we!”

That seems to satisfy Sarah and she crawls her way out to the living room where most of her toys are. One of the many perks to super solider hearing is being able to tell exactly what his daughter’s doing from the other room. Right now she’s playing with blocks.

The front door opens and shuts. “Hi Sam!” Steve calls out from the kitchen.

Sam comes in, looking devastatingly handsome in his polished Captain America uniform. Steve pouts his lips and Sam gives him a little kiss. “Where’s Sarah?” He asks.  
“Playing with her toys in the living room. Call her in here, she probably didn’t hear the door shut. You know how focused she gets.”

Sam smiles and gives Steve another sweet kiss, “Just like her papa. Sarah! Daddy’s home!”

Steve can hear her squeal and then the quick shuffling of knees and hands as she crawls her way into the kitchen. “Daddy!” She exclaims when she sees Sam. Then she freezes. She screws up her face in a real determined scowl that looks shockingly like Steve’s ‘stubborn asshole face’ and then _stands up._

Steve gasps and grasps Sam’s forearm. Sam smiles and his eyes widen. Sarah sticks her arms straight out like a zombie then she looks up at Sam and grins, bright and beautiful before taking a step.

Steve holds his breath. Sam slaps his hand down over top of Steve’s on his forearm. Then she takes another step, and another and another until she falls down on her butt just a few feet from where Steve and Sam are standing.

Steve and Sam lose it. Yelling and clapping. Sam swoops her up and kisses her all over her face.

“She walked!” Steve yells.

“I know!” Sam’s crying a little. Steve is too. Sarah’s giggling at being tossed around by her daddy.

Sam passes her off and Steve smothers her with kisses just as Sam did.

“I can’t believe you walked!” Steve tells her. She smiles and kisses him wet and sloppy. “My big, beautiful girl.”

***  
Steve has Sam shoved up against the door of their bedroom. He’s kissing up and down Sam’s neck and practically rips his shirt off before throwing it across the room. 

“Damn, baby. What’s gotten into you?”

“I want another baby.” Steve says against his chest.

“Uh, Steve.” Sam says, “I’m all for another baby but you realize that’s not how our bodies work right?”

Steve growls and in a rare show of his superhuman strength (he barely uses it anymore), picks Sam up by his legs and tosses him on their bed. “I know. Just let me have this okay?”

Sam laughs. Steve goes back to kissing on him. “We really need to get you out of the house more.” It’s true. Besides frequent visits to Bucky’s house (who’s also retired), Steve spends most of his time at home with Sarah.

Steve sighs and pauses around Sam’s navel. “So is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.” Sam says, smiling down at him brightly.

Steve returns his smile, “Good.” Then he works his way down, down, down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam's birthday!

Steve somehow manages to slip a very wiggly Paul into the sling so that he’s secured against his papa’s chest. Steve and Sam had been up almost all night with him. 

Paul was three months old and cranky. If he wasn’t fussing he was eating. He’s such a different baby than Sarah was that Steve and Sam took him to the doctor to make sure that he was okay. The doctor had laughed in their faces and told them that they couldn’t get as lucky as they did with Sarah twice.  
Paul’s skin is medium-toned, lighter than Sarah’s and Sam’s. He has full lips and a button nose that Steve loves to kiss. He has tight, dark curls that hug close to his head after his bath, but after he wakes up in the morning they stick up like crazy. He is just starting to lose his baby hair from sleeping with his head turned to either side, so he looks like he has a hilarious curly mohawk. His eyes have recently turned from a murky blue-brown (Sarah’s were the same way) to their permanent deep brown color. He’s beautiful. Steve finds himself taken aback by just how beautiful he is a few times a day. When he finally sent Sam to bed around 4am for good he spent almost an hour just rocking his son, looking at him.

Paul settles himself in close to Steve’s chest. Since he’s such a fussy baby, if Steve wants to get anything done he learned pretty quickly that the best way to do so is to wear him in the sling. One of the moms at Sarah’s toddler play group had given it to him after watching him wrestle with a fussy baby and an almost 4 year old. Steve will probably be forever grateful (even if Susanne did talk about his lemon tarts to Carol last week behind his back).

Sarah strolls into the kitchen. Her hair’s sticking up like crazy and she’s in her Doc Mcstuffins Pj’s that Sam’s mom bought for her. She comes over and plasters herself to Steve’s legs. “Hi, Papa. Daddy still sleeping?”

Steve gives her back a little rub and says, “Yup. Your brother was crying last night and kept him up. Plus…” He lets himself trail off and the suspense build, “It’s Daddy’s birthday!!”

Sarah gasps and starts jumping up and down. “It is?”

“It is. And we are going to make him breakfast.”

She gasps again, excited energy vibrating through her. “Can I help?”

“Of course you can! What should we make?”

She screws her face up and gives it a think. “Hmm how about a bagel and some eggs and orange juice?”

So they set to work. Steve cuts the bagel in half and let’s Sarah put it in the toaster and push the button. Paul, thankfully, drifts off in the sling. Steve and Sarah together crack three eggs and she helps Steve stir them up with a big wooden spoon.

Steve cooks them on the stove, making sure to angle his body away from the heat to keep Paul from feeling any of it. Sarah watches him very closely. “Don’t mess up the eggs, Papa. It’s Daddy’s _birthday_.” She warns. She means business. She gets all of her intimidation tactics from her Auntie Nat and Uncle Bucky after all.

When it’s all done Steve arranges everything on a tray with some fresh tomato slices from his garden and a dandelion Sarah finds growing in between the vegetables. 

After a short tantrum, Sarah finally allows Steve to carry the tray up the steps to present to her father.

He’s still sleeping soundly when Sarah jumps on Steve’s side of the bed and screams, “Happy birthday, Daddy!!”

Sam startles awake, but quickly regains himself when he sees his daughter leaning over him. “Thank you, Baby!”

“We made you breakfast!” She leans down and moves one of Sam’s arms so that she can snuggle up to him.

“You did?” Sam’s gaze moves to the doorway for the first time where he sees Steve (and Paul) standing there with the tray of food. 

Steve gives a bashful smile and a shrug. “Happy birthday, Sam.”

Sam blinks really hard a few times and takes a deep breath. He looks like he wants to burst into tears. Steve feels his own eyes start to tear up at the sight. He wriggles his nose to will them away and walks to the bed to give his husband his birthday breakfast.

Sam lifts Sarah up a little and scoots over so that Steve can lie next to him. Steve places the tray of food on Sam’s lap and does, getting cozy under the covers. When he’s settled he slides Paul out of the sling and lays him back down onto his chest. Paul immediately curls up into a ball and flops his head around a few times until he’s facing Sam. He’s still passed out, a night of screaming will do that to a baby.

Sam asks, “He been okay?”

Steve looks down at his son and puts his big palm on his back. With Paul all curled up like this, his hand almost completely covers Paul’s entire torso. Then he looks up at Sam. He says, honestly, “Perfect.”

Sam gives him a smile and leans in to kiss Steve.

“Ew!” Sarah squeals, “Stop kissing before your eggs get cold!”

Steve and Sam break apart laughing. Sam picks up the bagel. He makes a big show of inspecting it which makes both Sarah and Steve laugh. Then he takes a big bite. 

“Mmmm,” he says, pleased. “It’s so good! You did such a good job Sarah!”

Sarah kicks her feet happily. “I did.”

Sam smiles and hugs her into his side tightly. Steve leans his head down onto his free shoulder.

Sam says, “I think this is the best birthday ever.”

Steve agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a bit of an over-decorator.

“Steve do we really need this much fake spider web?” Sam sets the bags down on the dining room table.

Steve looks at Sam like he’s grown a second head. “Yes.”

Sam sighs. His husband never ceases to amaze him. Steve loves decorating for holidays. Their first Christmas together as a couple came as a great shock to Sam. Steve had dragged him all around their little town where they were hiding in California to find the best Christmas decorations. Their second Christmas (after Bucky had been taken out out of cryo freeze and was staying with them) hadn’t been any different. Bucky had laughed and laughed when he’d seen Steve and Sam lugging in box after box of decorations. He’d informed Sam, “This punk’s done this shit for as long as I can remember. He’d spend hours making decorations if he and his Ma couldn’t afford any.” When Sam had given him a puzzled look Bucky had cocked his head and said, “He’s both and artist and an ex showgirl. What else did you expect?”

“Okay.” Steve says, “So I found a really great Tiana costume for Sarah online but I can’t find a baby Dr. Facilier costume for Paul so I think I’m going to have to make one.”

Sam picks up his now five-month-old son from where he was sitting on the floor playing with a rattle. He gives Paul a little kiss on his chubby cheek and tells him, 

“Do you hear that? Your papa is trying to make you into a villain!”

Steve laughs and opens a bag of fake spiderweb. “The shadow man is a wonderful villain! Plus, how cute would little Paul look in a top hat. Tell me I’m wrong Sam.”

“I can’t!”

“See? Now I think you’d make a wonderful Prince Naveen. But only if Sarah says it’s okay.”

So they ask Sarah.

“Hmm.” His daughter says, considering. “Sit down right here Daddy.”

“Okay.” Sam does what he’s told and sits next to Sarah on the floor. Steve looks on amused with Paul on his hip. Sarah walks around him in circles, assessing. Then she smiles. “You’ll do I guess!

Steve laughs.

“You _guess_?” Sam says. “That’s all I get?”

Sarah’s still smiling when she walks over to him and gives Sam a big kiss on the mouth. “You’re gonna be a very handsome prince. But you can’t sing as good as Prince Naveen.”

“That’s true.” Steve offers, completely unnecessarily.

“You.” Sam points at his husband. “You’re supposed to be on my side!”

“I can’t help that Sarah gets her artistic vision from her papa. Plus you’re really not that good of a singer.”

“Uncle Bucky’s a good singer. Maybe he can be my prince.” Sarah says.

“No, no way! One, Uncle Bucky is white, so you’d have to change your costume if he was going to be your prince. Two, Uncle Bucky calls your brother ‘Little Bucky’ and makes your Papa and I regret that we ever named Paul after him.”

Sarah giggles. She’s only four, so Sam’s reasoning flies right over her head. “Daddy you’re so cranky. Maybe you need a nap.”

Well maybe Sam does. But there’s no way in _hell_ anyone’s being his daughter’s prince but him.

***

Avengers business has been surprisingly slow for the past few months, leaving Sam with a wonderful amount of time to spend at home with his family. He’s been pretty busy as Cap since Steve gave him the title. He did take time off after Paul’s birth so that they could all adjust to being a family of four instead of a family of three. Bucky had agreed to pinch-hit Captain America in case the world needed saving (it didn’t). Steve, Sam and him spent a lot of time working on shield tricks. Bucky, being a super soldier, barely needed any help. Sam thinks he was humoring Steve the entire time. As much as Steve enjoys being a stay-at-home-dad, Sam thinks a part of him really misses being Captain America. A few times right before Paul was born Sam came home to find their coffee table pushed to the edge of their living room and Steve and Bucky either wrestling or beating the hell out of each other while Sarah napped. Sam’s glad Steve at least has Bucky there for when he needs an outlet like that. He and Steve can’t manage to spar for more than five minutes before it turns to sex.

Uncle Bucky decides to join them for pumpkin carving.

“Wow Uncle Bucky! You’re so good at that!” Sarah exclaims. Bucky’s created an almost perfect face on his pumpkin.

“Well princess, I’ve had a lot of practice with knives.” Then he furrows his brow, “Huh. Maybe I should take up whittling.”

“You can make us a new bookshelf. Our old one is packed full now. Or maybe a statue.” Steve offers. He’s biting down on the corner of his bottom lip in concentration. He’s probably creating something beautiful on his own pumpkin. Sam’s not even trying, just holding a very sleepy Paul on his lap instead.

“Uncle Bucky! I’m going to be princess Tiana for Halloween!” Sarah’s told everyone she’s had contact with about her Halloween costume for the past week.

“Wow!” Bucky says, smiling at her. “What’s Little Bucky going to be?”

“The shadow man.” Steve says.

“The shadow man? You gave my namesake a villain’s costume for his first Halloween?” Bucky drops his knife and scoots himself closer to Sam and Paul. “Little Bucky I’m telling you, you would make out so much better with me than with these bozos. We can run away together.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Not a day goes by that I don’t regret giving him the middle name Buchanan. Paul’s going to be the cutest little villain ever. Plus, Buck, imagine him   
in a top hat.”

Bucky’s eyes grow wide and soft. “I take back everything I said.”

***

It’s the day before Halloween. Sam got called to the tower earlier for some Cap business late the night before. He’s tired and achy as he walks past their family’s pumpkins lining their stoop and the fake spider web that’s hanging on their front door. He somehow manages to drop his keys before he can get them in the lock.

“Dammit.”

Then suddenly there’s a loud crack and a giant spider comes from the top of the web and shoots itself downwards until it’s an inch from Sam’s face. Sam yelps and jumps back.

It takes him a few seconds to realize that the spider is actually a toy, and a few seconds to realize that he’s going to _kill his husband._

“Steven!” He calls when he enters the house.

“In here babe!” Steve answers from the dining room.

Sam huffs his way through his house, ready to ream Steve out (in good spirits) for scaring the hell out of him when he sees Steve wearing a _giant green alligator costume._

He stops dead in his tracks.

“Are-are you Louis?” Sam asks, already starting to laugh.

“Yeah!” Steve says excitedly. “I didn’t know who else to be! How do I look?”

“Ridiculous!” Sam answers. He goes over to Steve and wraps his arms around him over top of the fluffy costume. He looks ridiculous, but also so damn cute with only his proud, pretty face sticking out of the costume.

Sam gives him a kiss. “I still think you’re hot though.”

Steve chuckles, “Well good because I am literally hot in this thing. I’m sweating.”

Sam waggles his eyebrows. “Need help taking it off?”

“I think I just might.”

***

Bucky comes by with Natasha to see them off for trick-or-treating. He spends the first ten minutes of his visit laughing at Steve’s gator costume, and then the next ten cooing at Paul and Sarah who both really look absolutely adorable. Sam’s taken about a hundred pictures.

“You guys really do look good. You make a good prince.” Natasha tells him.

“I’m glad you think so. My own daughter took some convincing.”

Natasha smiles, “You guys have got yourself a good life here don’t you think? Even if your husband is dressed like a fat alligator and doesn’t know when to stop decorating.”

Sam looks at his family, his heart swelling in his chest. “Yeah. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few more little ficlets on my  tumblr  along with headcanons! Feel free to drop me a prompt. I love this verse. Also, expect a full-length fic soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIGHKEY FEMINIZATION kink ahoy!

“Guess what day it is?” Steve says. He jumps onto their bed so hard Sam almost goes flying.

  
“It’s your birthday.” Sam offers, smiling.

  
Steve grins, “What else is it?”

  
Sam twists his face up. “I can’t remember.”

  
Steve wiggles until he’s lying with his head in Sam’s lap overtop of the blankets. “Yes you do. Come on, it’s like, my favorite day of the year.”

  
“Your favorite day is Christmas.”

  
“Second favorite day of the year.”

  
Sam strokes his hair and chuckles. “It’s your one day a year to be a bottom.”

  
Steve’s cheeks turn red, but he keeps smiling anyway. “I told you so. This is best day.”

  
Steve hasn’t had reason to look at his birthdays as anything other than another year not dead since well, ever- until he got together with Sam.

  
It’s a silly little thing, having Sam top him on his birthday but it’s their silly little thing and Steve absolutely loves it.  
“You going to be a good wife today and get the kids ready to go to Nana’s?” Sam asks while stroking Steve’s hair gently, and Steve goes red down to his belly button.

  
“Yeah.” Steve squeaks. That’s another thing he loves, when Sam says stuff like that. Treats him as something pretty and not just a big dude who used to throw a dinner plate at bad guys and now can put the perfect twists in his daughter’s hair.

  
“You always are.” Sam leans up and over him. Steve stares into his brown eyes and lets himself get a little lost. “You love taking care of your man.”

  
“And my babies.”

  
“And our house. Such a good wife. Now go check on Paul, you know he’s probably taken out all the pots and pans by now.”

  
Steve giggles, still flushed but knowing Sam’s right. All they did was leave the shield out one time and their son thinks he’s Captain America the third. They’ve even gotten him a little, less deadly shield but he’s decided that his weapon of choice is a saucepan lid.

  
When Steve gets up off of the bed, Sam swats at his ass. Steve has to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

  
Sam drops the kids off at his mom’s a little before dinner. Steve takes the opportunity of a quiet house to start dinner. Paul and Sarah absolutely showered him with love all day long, so he’s feeling pretty light in his chest. He eyes Sarah’s present to him- a picture of their whole family and smiles.

  
Steve’s finishing cooking some asparagus when Sam gets back.

  
“Hi honey.” He says when Sam appears in the kitchen, and he purses his lips for a kiss. Sam obliges, and places a big, strong hand at Steve’s waist when doing so.

  
“Cooking your own birthday dinner? Do you ever stop being so perfect.”

  
“Only when you do.” Steve replies. Sam’s buttering him up but he loves it too much to dismiss it.

  
“I’ve got the best girl. I’m the luckiest guy.” Sam says into Steve’s ear. He places a kiss there that makes Steve shudder.

  
“You’re gonna make me burn the asparagus.” Steve manages.

  
“Then turn it off and we can eat later.”

  
“But the chicken-”

  
“Turn it off and we can eat later. Don’t make me wait, Baby” Sam slides both hands around Steve’s middle and reaches them up his shirt. He squeezes at Steve’s pecs and rubs his fingers over Steve’s nipples. Steve breathes out hard through his nose. “I wanna get my hands on you. Treat you real nice."

  
The way Sam’s touching him has Steve breathing shallow and quick. Sam presses himself up against Steve’s ass, his dick already hard. Normally Steve would throw Sam over his shoulder at this point and carry him to the bedroom, but he’s a good wife, and he’s not sure that good wives (or any wives- he hasn’t checked) use their super strength to get their husbands into their bedroom. So he flicks off the burner and the oven and lets Sam grab his hand and lead him along gently.

  
Sam sits down on their bed and pulls Steve into his lap. He runs his fingers up and down Steve’s back and leans in for a kiss. “My baby does good all year long, don’t you?”

  
Steve nods and buries his head into he crook of Sam’s neck. He’s pretty sure he’s going to be permanently red after tonight.

  
Sam keeps going, “Such a sweet thing you are.” His fingers travel lower and dip into the back of Steve’s pants. His pulse quickens, knowing what Sam’s about to find, what he had picked up at the store with Natasha last week. She had taken him to a special store with lingerie that would fit him. She told him that Sam would love it. Steve tried them on as soon as he got home. He loves them too.

  
“What do you have on under there?” Sam asks. Steve can hear the grinnin his voice but can’t bear to lift his head up from Sam’s shoulder. “Tell me, baby.”

  
“My panties.” Steve mumbles.

  
Sam shoves both of his hands down Steve’s pants and palms his ass covered by the soft silky fabric.

  
“Jesus, you’re so good to me. So good to your man. What color are they?”

  
“Blue.”

  
“Stand up and take your pants off. Let me see.”

  
Steve doesn’t move for a long moment. He feels awfully small. He knows that Sam would never do anything less than tell him that he’s beautiful but the wires in Steve’s brain are almost painfully crossed. His body’s hot with both embarrassment and need. Sam gives him a little nudge so he gets off Sam’s lap, looks up at the ceiling and starts to pull his pants down.

  
He knows he’s hard and leaking inside the silk panties. He knows that the head of his cock is sticking out the top of them, he’s too big for it not to. They feel so good on his skin that he can barely stand it.

  
Sam swears quietly, then says, “Do you have any idea how good you look in these?”

  
Steve shakes his head.

  
“Look at me, Steve.”

  
Steve blinks hard and does. Sam reaches up and pulls Steve closer by his hands. Steve doesn’t let himself look away from Sam’s big brown eyes. Sam rubs his thighs and the bottom of his ass with his warm hands. He gives Steve’s ass a squeeze.

  
“You look amazing. What did I do to deserve a wife like you huh?”

  
Steve smiles, “A lot of stuff.”

  
Sam smiles back, eyes so soft. “You want me to get you off in these?”

  
Steve nods.

  
“Think you can come from just my fingers in you?”

  
“Yeah.” Steve says. He knows he can. They’ve done it before, not to mention all the times when Steve was horny and lonely and Sam was off saving the world.

  
“Go on and get on the bed, baby.” Sam tells him, so Steve does and watches Sam get the slick, gut heavy with anticipation.

  
Sam rolls him over onto his belly and Steve gets his knees under himself. Sam presses a kiss to his back, pulls his panties to the side and presses one finger in up to the knuckle in one go. Steve gasps. It’s been so long. It’s tight, so tight and so good. He feels full already. He moans when he thinks about how good Sam’s dick will feel inside of him.

  
“That’s it,” Sam says, working Steve open, sliding his finger in and out. “You want another?”

  
“Please,” Steve begs.

  
After a few more thrusts, Sam slides a second finger in with the first. He crooks them to hit Steve’s prostate and Steve cries out. He’s fucking himself back on Sam’s fingers, moaning out loud on every breath. He feels his balls draw up tight. He feels the friction of the silk around his dick. It’s all so damn good.

  
“Come on, beautiful.” Sam says, “Let me see it.”

  
That pushes Steve over the edge, gasping and moaning as he comes, soaking through the fabric of his underwear

  
“That’s good, Steve. That’s so good, baby. You ready for me?”

  
“Yeah,” Steve manages. He’s trembling, still coming down. He still wants it so bad.

  
“Gonna take these off.”

  
Steve nods, and wiggles his soiled panties off.

  
Sam lies down next to Steve on the bed, he leans in close and kisses Steve’s cheek then says, “Sit on my dick. I wanna watch your tits bounce.”

  
It takes a minute for Steve to get himself together enough to do so, but he does. Sam leans in and kisses him, telling Steve that he’s doing just fine. He straddles Sam’s hips and holds himself open as he sits down on Sam’s hard dick.

They both moan when Steve bottoms out. Sam takes Steve’s hips in his hands and says, “Come on. Wanna see you.”

  
Steve uses his strong thighs to move himself up and down on Sam’s dick. The feeling shoots right up his spine, making his head fall back. He places both his hands on Sam’s chest for leverage.

  
Sam reaches up and fingers Steve’s nipples. “Look at you.” He says. He pinches them in his fingertips and Steve moans loudly. “So pretty. So good to me.” He cups Steve’s pecs in his hands and says, “You got the nicest tits.”

  
Steve groans and rocks back and forth on Sam’s dick. Sam’s breathless himself, moaning, playing with Steve’s chest. Steve feels himself start to clench up around Sam, making the pleasure go hot and sharp inside him.

  
“My good wife, such a fucking,” Sam has to stop and gasp, “good little wife. Bouncing on me, letting me touch all over these tits.”

  
Steve cries out, “Sam,” then he feels himself start to come, waves of pleasure moving through him. He rides Sam through it, milking everything out of himself. He shudders through the aftershocks and slows his hips to a gentle roll, too sensitive for anything else.  
He turns bright red and says, “Come on my tits.”

  
Sam gapes and says, “Yeah, I can do that.”

  
Steve lies under him, sprawled out in what he hopes is a pretty picture as Sam sits on his chest. He jerks his dick hard and fast, obviously trying to keep his eyes from fluttering shut at the pleasure.

  
“Lemme have it.” Steve begs, biting at his lip. Sam moans and does, coming, hot streaks hitting Steve’s pecs and neck. Sam strokes himself through it and watches his come spurt onto Steve’s body.

  
“Oh fuck.” Sam says, shaking a little, coming down from it all. “Jesus, Steve.”

Steve pulls him down for a kiss, careful to avoid the mess on his chest.

When they break apart he says, “Can we order a pizza? I’m starving. Plus I think I wanna eat you for dessert.”


End file.
